Beauty is a Beast
by UmiHoshi
Summary: With a role so close to her own situation, Maya can't grasp her part properly. Not unless she practices with her real-life Beast.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still in the middle of reading the manga, so I hope I won't contradict anything. but the fic takes place after the 2005 anime version and contains spoilers up until that point.

* * *

It's been 3 months since Tsukikage sensei passed away.

And 3 months since Maya found the identity of 'mr. Purple Rose'.

She hadn't seen Hayami-san ever since.

Well, of course. He's an important man. And Maya guessed he must be busy-... arranging things for his marriage.

That's right, even if Hayami-san was the one who had always supported her from the shadows and was the one who she cared for deeply, it wasn't like it was anything more then that.

A fan.

But Maya knew she felt something different. Different from Satomi. Different from Sakurakouji.

Deeper. And more.

.

"The role of Belle will be played by... Kitajima Maya."

This wasn't a production connected to Daito. It wasn't anything big either.

But Maya was itching to get on stage, even if the performing season was over. Not in a movie or on tv, but a role which she could drown in for 2 hours straight. A role she could really sink her teeth in.

A role that could make her grow...

.

"nnnnnn." Maya's brows were furrowed as she was reading the script for the 6th time in row.

"Well?" her friend Rei asked. "Looking like a role you could work with? It's a really famous piece, so there's plenty of versions. But if it's you, I'm sure you can give a new twist to it."

Maya stayed quiet for a bit, gliding her eyes over the lines once more, then sighed apologetic.

"it's just... something feels sort of different about this role. In a way, it clicks with me. Almost too well. But..."

Maya didn't quite know how to finish those words.

A standoffish girl, who lives in a dreamworld. She loved stories and wanted to explore the world with her eyes wide open.

But instead, she was trapped by a dangerous beast who kept her locked in his castle.

Despite the bad start, he tries to treat her well and she finds acceptance, freedom and beauty between the castle walls that she had never found outside of it.

They grow to each other and she breaks the magic spell cast on the beast by declaring her love to him.

Maya looked off from the script with a blush on her cheeks as she read about the enchanted rose once more.

It sounded... really familiar. TOO familiar.

"you okay?" Rei asked, staring at Maya's fingers patting both the word 'rose' and the handmade bookmarker she always carried with her.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Maya jolted and got up quickly, throwing the entire content of her bag over the pavement.

Geez, being this clumsy never leaves, no matter how poised she can act on stage.

Would things like this happen to Belle too?

.

"This role might prove hard on you." A familiar voice spoke behind her as someone took the dropped script.

"a-Ayumi-san!"

The young rival actress browsed fondly through the pages. She had played in this piece before as well. It was the first time she took a minor part upon herself, as a challenge. It was her first step outside her comfort zone to gain a 1000 masks, in order to one day play the role of 'Crimson Goddess'.

"uhm... why would it, Ayumi-san?" Maya asked.

Ayumi's piercing eyes crossed Maya's. "Why, well... It hits rather close to home, don't you think? I wonder if you can make the distinguish as you are now." She handed the script back. Ayumi's words sounded a tad snobbish, but by now Maya knew she meant well.

Ayumi was perhaps the person who understood her best. So it wasn't empty provocation as she spoke her concern.

.

She was one of the few people who knew of Maya's involvement with Hayami-san. Though, she didn't know that he was the one who had send Maya roses so often.

Maya hadn't told Rei or Sakurakouji. But it had somehow felt right to tell Ayumi. Someone who was a friend, but also an outsider.

"That will be a painful path to pursue." is what she had replied, simply. But there was no disapproval in her voice.  
As an actress, she'd hold nothing back to surpass Maya, personal problems or not.  
But as a person, someone she had been through a lot with, Ayumi did wish happiness for Maya.

.

"I will look forward to this, Kitajima Maya. Don't disappoint me." and the girl stepped off.

"Ah, Ayumi-san! Will you be in any plays soon too?"

Ayumi stuck her hand up and waved, not turning back as she replied: "Evita."

"Okay! I'll be sure to come and see!" There was absolutely no malice in Maya's voice. Ayumi always found it remarkable.

"Belle, is it... I hope this will work out for her.."

.

Practicing the first few scenes was a cinch. The director of the play didn't call on her even once. Her acting was smooth and perfectly in character.

But still, it didn't feel right to Maya.

She was sure that... if Tsukikage sensei would be in charge, she'd be called out a few dozen times by now. Without that guidance, it didn't feel like she could grasp her 'Belle' as she wanted to.

No, more exactly: She couldn't become Belle.

Even if the director gave his okay, Maya asked, almost pleaded, to please give the scene one more go.

But no matter what she tried, she couldn't find the difference between 'Kitajima Maya' and 'Belle'.

.

"Excuse the intrusion." She heard a soft voice say. Maya was in the middle of practicing a scene. Until the director would tell her to stop, she wouldn't look up to see who it was.

But for a split second, her eyes crossed with the man behind Mizuki-san, who had introduced their arrival: He was here. Hayami Masumi...

Maya quickly focused on the actor across of her again.

"Please give him a chance? He's not all that bad if you get to know him."

"I will not!" Maya replied. "I want absolutely nothing to do with him!"

"I'm sure it'd be easier on you too? Please just try to get along?"

"Forget it! I'm never going to forgive him after what he did to my mother-"

STOP!

The director had called on them and Maya gasped in realization.

"Maya-chan, it's supposed to be Belle's father, right?"

"y-yes..." She stuttered and looked shocked at Hayami-san.

He looked awfully composed, despite those words. But both she and he knew what was on the other's mind.

Really... it was too alike...

.

Maya rushed out of the building, looking around. He didn't leave, did he? He must have a ton of work he has to do, so... And after what she had said during rehearsal...

Maya bit her lip.

-tonk-

softly, something metallic hit the back of her head. "Looking for someone, little one?"

Even without turning, she knew that patronizing voice from anywhere. Despite her feelings, she turned and pouted.

"Ki-ta-ji-ma Ma-ya!" she emphasized.

"Li-ttle-o-ne." He taunted. Hayami Masumi, ladies and gentleman. Age: 28. hobbies: stargazing and bullying little girls.

Maya breathed, trying to compose herself. This fox of a man always knew to drag her in his pace, relentlessly.

"What are you here for? It's not a Daito production or anything." she ultimately decided to ask.

"Even if it's not, as a play with potential, I'd have to keep my eyes on matters." and he handed her the metallic thing that hit her, a can of orange juice.

"And that's why you're loitering around outside? You sure have a lot of time. Don't get Mizuki-san in trouble, will you?" She snapped back at him.

Here they were again, going at each other like a big bully dog and a tiny feisty cat. It was a relieve in a way, nothing much had changed between them ever since that summer night in the hometown of the Crimson Goddess. But it made her feel sort of sad and guilty too.

"I came to see you." He replied plainly. It made Maya gulp.

"...f... for what?" she asked, suspicious. She shouldn't, really! But something inside her was boiling, getting her hopes up.

"No reason..." His voice was more docile as he gazed at her.

Despite his harsh act, those eyes betrayed a lot of fondness in them. Why hadn't Maya realized the meaning behind that kind of look before? No, maybe she had always just tried to ignore it...

"You're playing Belle, huh?"

"hmn." Maya nodded meek. "What.. did you think of it?"

He sighed. "It's no good yet. All I'm seeing is Kitajima Maya. You haven't grasped the role."

Maya swallowed. 'It hits rather close to home' is what Ayumi-san had said. Did Hayami-san think so too?

Before, Maya had been able to sympathize with a lot of characters she got to play. And pretending to be someone else then herself was something she absolutely loved.

But she never had a role this close to herself before...

and there was something even scarier, because of that:

Belle fell in love. She had to portray someone so close to herself, falling in love with someone who... reminded her of Hayami-san.

The only role where her character had really experienced love was Catherine. And to Maya, it was more like a child wanting to hold on to her favorite toy then it was pure love.

Jane's love for Steward was naive and childish aswell.

But Belle fell deeply in love. Deep enough to break the magic spell.

Could Maya's love be powerful enough to break the spell?

.

"Actually... Hayami-san, there's something I want to ask of you." Maya cast her eyes down. The idea crossed her mind, but saying it out loud was a lot harder then she had expected.

"What is it?" He replied to her attentively. Despite his patronizing ways, he always did take her seriously. By now, he knew she wasn't the type to ask things easily. Much less ask for a favor.

Maya gulped and muttered something.

In response, Hayami cupped her chin with his thumb and index. "If you want a favor done, you need to ask it clearly and politely."

Clenching her teeth, Maya grabbed her courage and looked up to him. "Will you please do a script reading with me?"

Hayami's eyebrows shot up for a second and he quietly stared back at her.

"... I'm not an actor, you know?"

"I know that. But I feel like I could grasp something if it's with you!"

It were words like this that pierced into Hayami's heart. Pure and straightforward. Without any pretense or defenses.

The only one who could steer him like this was her. A little girl, over a decade younger...

He backed away and considered.

"Even if the theater season ended, I still have a lot of work scheduled out for me."

"It doesn't have to be long! 20, no- 15 minutes! If you have time now, I can grab the script for you?" she was already turning off to dash back to the rehearsal room.

"Now won't work either, little one. I'm already late for my next appointment, really..."

Maya turned back and cast her eyes down. "I see... Sorry to hold you up.." she spoke demoted.

"..." sigh. "I have time early in the morning. Until 7 AM."

"Really?" Maya's eyes sparkled hopefully. "When? How late can we meet?"

To Hayami, it almost sounded like she wanted to see him, rather then practice her script. But he pushed the thought away.

"5AM, tomorrow." He replied.

Still with the same tinkle in her eyes, Maya nodded. "5AM, sharp! I'll be there! Thank you!"

Hayami was silent, even when she waved and sprinted off.

She had thanked him before, but not as enthusiastically as this.

Maybe... things had started to change since that summer, afterall...


	2. Chapter 2

Maya was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she arrived at the hotel where Hayami-san was staying. Maya was an easy sleeper, but she was clear awake at 4AM and had ran the distance from her staying to here.

Almost 5AM. She was going to see Hayami-san. She had asked for 15 minutes and he gave her 2 hours. Even though he's busy, she'd get to see him for 2 hours!  
Maya stood still. She shouldn't... she shouldn't be feeling this giddy about it. There were too many things she had to keep in mind. Considering him. Considering her.

She wasn't here to just see him. It was for the sake of her beloved acting. She shouldn't lose that focus.

It had happened before and it had nearly ruined her...

It should be the same for him. He agreed to help her for the sake of her acting. He enjoyed seeing her act... That was all there was too it, right?

.

Doubtfully and still quite unused to these kinds of fancy places, she entered the building.

Before she could head for the frontdesk, one of the staff greeted her, saying they 'had been expecting her' and led her along to an elevator, going all the way up to the top floor.

The room she entered was more of an apartment then a hotel room. The carpet looked softer then any bed she had ever slept on. The white furniture was stylish and looked expensive. The windows reached from one wall to the other, giving view to half the city. It smelled clean and new. Though maybe it was her imagination, it also smelled like roses.

Hayami Masumi was sitting in a comfi chair, browsing through a file with deep focus.

A pang of guilt rushed through Maya upon realizing: what if he didn't actually have the time at all? He looked like it had been longer then just 4AM since he was awake. Did he pull an all-nighter?

Maya wanted to shy back and leave him to work, but he had noticed her.

And the expression on his face betrayed that it had all been worth it to him.

Of course, it was only a split second. His aloof demeanor was back before she could blink.

"Good morning." he spoke coolly.

Maya bit her lip. For some reason, it pissed her off. "A very good morning, Hayami-san." she replied, sugary polite like he had told her is the way you should greet important people like him. Blegh.

He shifted his gaze to the hotel staff who had escorted her and nudged his head to dismiss him.

Maya stood there, not quite knowing what to say or do.

Hayami got up, rolled his sleeves and was the first to speak:  
"I have a fair idea what you were thinking. And I have some thoughts of it myself. Just reading the script over and over isn't going to help, no matter who it is in front of you."

Maya fumbled the script she was holding. "Then what should I do?"

The man showed a rare, mysterious and almost playful smile.

"I'm sure you remember 'Muenzakura'?"

It was the very first time she stood on the same stage as Ayumi, no way she would forget it. It was also what had forced her to take the do-or-die audition for Hellen Keller.

"The play you marvelously forced me in, yes I remember."

"Snide comments aside, little one... I assume you felt frustrated to have Himekawa Ayumi spell the scene out for you. Then how about it? Won't you take revenge on me dragging you on a stage where you didn't knew any of the lines? Though it's a safe and homey stage, you know the script while I don't."

.

That wasn't quite true. Of him not knowing the lines, yes. But Hayami had been aggressively against her going out on stage. Thinking back of it now, he acted like the play could crash and burn for all he cares, just to protect her. If she had let him, he would have taken full responsibility then and there, somehow.

Telling her to take 'revenge' was another kind of provocation to raise her up, at the cost of him sinking away.

It was almost pitiful.

But... now it was different. Because she now knows. She knows he's trying to do what's best for her.

Because maybe, just maybe... he cares for her?

.

"The goal of today is, afterall, getting the hang of the part. Which could be hard, as Belle is composed and elegant, which you are far from."  
Yeah right, 'Hayami Masumi' and 'caring for someone' don't go together.

"Sorry to disappoint. Isn't that what acting is about?" she snapped back.

"Indeed." he wrapped his arms over each other. "And yet you couldn't live up to the part. Why?"

Maya bit her lip. He couldn't expect her to spell it out for him. So she answered, truthfully:

"This version of Belle is a bit different from that. Not as elegant..."

"Do tell. How is this version different? I still won't be reading the script but it would be nice to know what role I've been plunged into for the next 2 hours."  
Maya huffed. If he was going to complain, he just shouldn't have agreed.

But as mr. Purple Rose, he'd want the play to succeed. That must be why he went out of his way.

"This Belle is a changeling. Her real mother, a fairy, was trialed for having fallen for a human man and having no parents to take care of Belle, her aunt replaced a dead child for her. As she grows up, she loves nature and stories and is very close to her father. Her sisters think she's kind of weird, though. She's treated like a servant." for a moment, Maya remembered how she didn't get along all too well with Keiko. And of how she loved her mother, of course...

"Belle's biological fairy aunt was the one who had cast a spell on the Beast, because he refused to fall for her and treated her coldly and unkind. She's also the one who guides Belle's father to the castle.

Uhm... the rest is pretty much the same as the classic story.

Ah! But when she's at the castle, Belle keeps having dreams of a prince who treats her very kindly. She falls in love with him, not knowing it's actually the beast's real form..." She peeked at Hayami. That part in particular is something that gets to her time and time again.

She has dreamed and daydreamed many times about mr. Purple Rose, on how kind and wonderful he must be, not knowing it was actually the black-hearted man she had loathed for so long and was standing in this same room now.

.

"nnn." He mused, hardly interested. "How did the director tell you to perform?"

Maya frowned a bit. "Like Aldis.." she muttered, causing an audible sigh from the man across the room.

"What an amateur. No role is the same as another. Telling an actor to repeat a role from a different play would label them as a one-trick-show. Surely, you know that as well, little one. What's gotten in to you to sign up for such a B-rated play?"

"Excuse you! It's up to me what kind of plays I pick! It looks really amusing and original!"

"It's beneath you. To think the candidate for the Crimson Goddess would stoop so low." he paced the distance and stood tall and condescending in front of her.

Maya's initial reflex was to step back, but his words aggravated her endlessly. Just who does he think he is?

"s-Shut up! I worked hard for it and I got the part! So I'm going to try hard, no matter what you think! I'll show you it's not B-rated! Not the play or my acting! I'll shove it in y—" her breathing stocked, realizing she was yelling and saying too much. 2 thoughts ran through her mind:

.

'how could I address Hayami Masumi like that? a man who could drop or raise my career in an eyeblink.'

and

'How could I address mr. Purple Rose like that, after all he's done for me?'

.

Maya knew she had to watch her tongue around him. At the point where she's standing, she couldn't just say anything that crossed her mind, no matter how unpleasant he was.

But it came so natural when it was this vexing man.

It was scary, it was something she shouldn't do, but...

.

Maya had realized something. Hayami could read it clearly from her face. A slight frown, eyes staring blank at 45 degree, her hand in a fist by her mouth. When Maya looked like this, he'd almost think she had forgotten she should breathe from time to time.

It was simple and wouldn't be something others would take notice of. But to Hayami, this focused look was powerful and inspiring.

Her next words were even more remarkable to him: "Hayami-san, do you like arguing with me?"

He was lost for words for a short moment, followed by laughter.

"Of all the things! That's what bothers you?"

"Well, do you?" she didn't bat an eye.

Hayami had little to no clue what to answer. He couldn't very well say 'no, it pains me to the core, but your anger tends to drive you forward.'

But 'yes, talking to you this casually is something I couldn't share with anyone else for all my life' wasn't the best option either.

He shrugged coolly, feigning indifference. "It's amusing, in a way."

"I thought you'd say that," Maya replied with slight annoyance. But the answer seemed to have given her some kind of epiphany.

"And why would it matter? You don't actually like getting yelled at, do you?" he leaned in closer, trying to get a better look at her face as it would undoubtedly twitch in disgust of him at any second now.

But her eyes crossed his. She looked at him clearly. " 'Maybe I do...' "

It was Hayami's breathing that stocked this time. "Excuse me?"

"ah- ah, no no, that's not what I mean!" she quickly stepped away from the intimate proximity, raising her hands to shield herself.

"What I mean is- Belle was raised as a lady; modest and gentle. But she's also a half-fairy. She probably never really managed to let loose. Being trapped in a castle worsened that all the more.."

Hayami blinked and stepped back too, giving her space. He listened intently, not interrupting her when she was discovering new aspects of her role.

"...But she doesn't need to strain herself around the Beast. It's not like she has anything to lose! She hates him, so there's no real reason for her to behave. and getting to express that might release all that pent up energy she couldn't express before she was captured.."

Maya took 2 or 3 paces across the room, still in a daze. Then, she slammed the script on the desk and turned to him. Hayami was fairly sure that she had always disliked the very ground he stands on, but compared to the way she looks now, her dislike of him must have been lukewarm at best.

Anger. Rage. There was a threatening fire burning in her eyes. She glared straight at him with the malice coming closer to Origeld then Aldis.

But it wasn't the type of anger like Midori had shown. Not a wildfire that burns in every direction.

It was concentrated, making it all the more intense. And she stood like a lady.

Then and there, for the first and only time: the vice-president of Daito entertainment felt like she stood above him.

.

Slowly, coldly, Maya opened her mouth. And with bitterness and spite, she spoke:

" _ **I despise you."**_

Three words. No more. But Hayami could feel an angry stab in his heart.

He knew well enough that Maya hated him, but even when she knew he had caused her mother's death, it hadn't wounded him to hear those words. Not like this.

He had to swallow.

It weren't Maya's words. Not of a cute and feisty mediocre 17-year-old.

No.

It were the words of a lady of class, dragged away from everything she knows and loves, locked up to whiter away. The hatred of a forest nymph that was dishonored.

Chained. Humiliated. There was despair, fore she knew there was no possible way to escape her doom.

She only had her cold words to stab the man who had doomed her.

The words of a beautiful woman, enraged and heartbroken.

Belle.

.

It took Hayami aback. Instinctively, he knew that this line was most definitely not in that script on the desk.

A proper, loving and gentle Belle couldn't speak those words. But wasn't it because she had been loving and gentle to her family that it broke her to be away from them?

In the back of his head, Hayami wondered what he had ever found appealing to any other Belle he had seen on stage up until now.

One line could cause this stress, this awe.

It was maddening. It was infatuating.

What more words would this Belle speak?

He had to know!

And equal to that, just what kind of Beast would befit her? Hayami pitied the poor foolish soul who was her co-star.

The Belle in front of him was more monstrous then anything he could imagine.

.

This Belle... is a beast herself.

.

.

* * *

(hahahah, oeps;; I had forgotten to upload the 2nd chapter here;; I have no idea how to continue from this point on, though. it just got all clustered and messy as I kept musing from this point on. I dunno if I feel up to getting shiori involved and I just want too much at once.. I might be starting theater lessons soon, so hopefully it can get my drive back to continue this one)


End file.
